The Origin Of Michaela
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Companion story to my story "Mica's Rules" but can stand alone. Please check out "Mica's Rules" if you haven't already though. The story of how Gibbs met Michaela's mother, her birth, why he is raising her alone, and how NCIS ties into everything. Minor spoiler for SWAK, Hiatus, Escaped, and Rule 51. The story is much better than the summary. Reviews greatly appreciated. COMPLETE!


_May 10th 2005:_

Alison McGregor adjusted her apron and looked around the diner. She hated working the graveyard shift at the twenty-four hour diner. When Frank the cook was sick or on vacation like he was tonight. It was just her working and most nights only a handful of people would stagger in mostly drunks who had been booted from the bar across the street. The drunks would order coffee and then pass out or throw-up in the booth. She would call the taxi company and have them take the people home. Most of the other patrons were high. At least the stoners ordered large meals and tipped twice. Because they forgot the first time. She looked down at her watch it read two-fifteen. Three hours and fifteen minutes to go. She thought to herself. Just then the door swung open and a middle-aged man with silver hair, staggered in, and took a seat at the booth. Ali could see his body shaking from across the room. She couldn't tell if he was drunk, sick, or dangerous. She eyed the phone that hung on the wall in the backroom. Preparing to rush back and dial 911 when the man passed out or tried to attack her.

"May I take your order sir?" Ali asked.

"Coffee strong and black!" The man snapped.

"Really at two in the morning?" Ali asked.

"Yes lady! I am a grown man I know what I want!" The man snapped.

"I will bring you your drink sir but if you continue to be rude. I am going to have to ask you to leave. If you are too drunk to drive give me you address and I will call you a cab." Ali explained.

"I ain't drunk! Though I wish I was!" The man snapped.

"Sir I am sorry but I refuse to serve you. Get out or I will call the cops." Ali warned.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just my son is in the hospital and they still don't know if he is going to make it." The man apologized.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that. What is wrong with him? If you don't mind me asking." Ali asked.

"He has the plague." The man grunted.

"I am sorry did you say he has the plague?" Ali asked nearly dropping the coffee mug on the man's lap.

"Yeah the pneumonic plague. Who gets that anymore? My boy apparently." The man replied.

"How on Earth did he get that?" Ali asked.

"Biological attack, we are feds can't really say more." The man explained.

"What is your son's name? I will pray for him." Ali asked.

"Tony DiNozzo" The man replied.

"OK well I am Alison McGregor but most people call me Ali." Ali explained.

"Good to meet you Ali. I am Jethro Gibbs" Gibbs replied.

"It is nice to meet you Jethro." Ali replied.

"Would you like to get coffee sometime?" Gibbs offered.

"I would love it." Ali replied smiling.

* * *

_February 10th 2006:_

Ali paced back and forth on her bathroom floor. This was the longest minute of her life so far. When the timer finally went off she walked over to the sink and picked up the little wand, off the edge. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before finally looking at the results. There was a little pink plus on the center. She was pregnant by her boyfriend of nine months Leroy Jethro Gibbs. How on Earth was she supposed to tell him? She had asked him about kids before knowing he had been married three times before. He had gotten really sad and withdrawn and then she didn't see him for two months. She knew the child had been conceived on January 26th because Jethro had spent the past several weeks working almost constantly. Ali called the obstetrician that she knew took her insurance and got an appointment for the next afternoon at three. She spent the rest of the day trying to figure our what to say. Knowing that unless there was a threat to national security Jethro would be in, in the early hours of the next morning. She went into her shift at the diner still confused and terrified. Sure enough at three o'five in the morning, Jethro walked in the diner and took his usual seat at the counter.

"Good morning Jethro it is nice to see you are getting some time off finally." Ali replied noticing Jethro was wearing his street clothes for the first time in weeks.

"Just wrapped a case." Gibbs replied.

"Well go and get some rest." Ali replied.

"I am looking forward to it but enough about me. How are you today?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually Jethro that's what I need to talk to you about." Ali replied.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Gibbs asked voice laced with concern.

"No I am pregnant." Ali replied nervously.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"I have an appointment tomorrow." Ali replied.

"Marry me." Gibbs said.

"Are you sure it could be a false positive?" Ali questioned.

"Even if it is marry me. I love you and nothing could rock my world enough to make me stop loving you." Gibbs explained.

* * *

_May 16th 2006:_

Ali sat by her fiancée's hospital bed. Today marked fourteen days since he had been critically injured in an explosion on the job. Even after being informed by Jenny Sheppard that Jethro had been in a coma for nineteen days back in nineteen ninety-one. She was still losing hope with each passing day that he would ever wake up. She had already prepared herself for his death what she didn't know was how she would raise this baby on her own. Just two days before the explosion. She and Jethro had found out they were having a little girl. She held onto his hand and offered a silent prayer asking God that if their baby girl had to be raised without one of her parents that it be her and not Jethro. At that very moment their was movement on the bed and Jethro's eyes opened.

"Oh Jethro I am so happy you are OK!" Ali cried.

"Shannon?" Gibbs rasped.

* * *

_September 27th 2006:_

Gibbs walked through the door to his house. He had saved Fornell's daughter and now he just wanted to get back to Mexico. This case was hard because it brought back all the horrible memories of Kelly. Seeing Tobias with Emily made him miss being a dad. Diane had never wanted kids with him and neither had his other two ex-wives. He should have a daughter with the woman he almost married but she had probably moved on after he ran off to Mexico. He had been trying to remain retired to Mexico for the past four months but things kept sending him back to Washington. After the second time he knew he may as well just stay. So he had told Jenny he wanted to come out of retirement. She hadn't even turned in his paperwork. He just wished for one thing anything to convince him to stay in the states besides his job. He collapsed onto his couch holding his phone about to call Jenny and tell her he was retiring after all. When the thing started to ring.

"Probie"

"Good news Mike I am coming back after all."

"No you are not."

"Why? Don't you miss me?"

"Of course I miss ya but I got a call today from Ali. She tried calling you but you wouldn't answer."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You have a little girl."

"I do?"

"Yes you do she was born yesterday at four in the morning. She weighs six pounds eight ounces and is eighteen and a half inches long. She has auburn hair like the mother and she wants to know her father."

"Really?"

"Yes"

* * *

_Later on September 27th 2006_

Gibbs raced down the halls of Monroe University Hospital. He swore he saw Tony flirting with one of the young female doctors but when he tried to say hi. The man he thought was Tony rushed the doctor around the corner. He got to his fiancée's room and saw the tiny pink bundle in her arms.

"Jethro?" Ali asked.

"Yes Ali I am back and I am sorry do you forgive me? Will you still be my bride?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I do and yes I will." Ali replied.

"So what's her name?" Gibbs asked.

"I thought you could name her." Ali replied.

"Can we call her Michaela Ann Gibbs? Ann was my mom's name and Michael for Mike Franks because he is the reason I came back." Gibbs asked.

"I love it." Ali replied.

* * *

_May 25th 2010_

It was supposed to be a good day. Ali had taken Michaela up to Stillwater to visit Jack and Gibbs was supposed to surprise them after Ziver's citizenship ceremony. Instead he was forced to rush of to Stillwater when Paloma the daughter of Pedro Hernandez reared her ugly head. Wanting revenge for her father's death. She saw him as innocent even knowing he had murdered Shannon and Kelly in cold blood. Now bullets were flying in Jack's store and Michaela was screaming in her mother's arms. Finally Gibbs managed to trick Alejandro into shooting his sister. When the smoke cleared one agent was down but McGee, Ziva, Jack, and his girls were alive. His heart broke for the fallen agent and his family but he was relieved that The Reynosa Cartel had not been successful in his revenge attempt. What he wasn't counting on was Alejandro getting in one last shot. Ali fell to the ground with Michaela still in her arms. Getting covered with the blood spilling from her mother's chest. The next few moments were a blur. Of sirens, screams, and tears. Jack rode in the ambulance with his daughter in law. So that Gibbs could attend to his agent business. Which he did as professionally as possible. Once all was done he rushed to the hospital. Where he was greeted by a tearful and grim-faced Jack.

"Leroy?" Jack called.

"How is she dad?" Gibbs asked.

"I am sorry Leroy but she is gone." Jack apologized.

* * *

_May 29th 2010_

Gibbs stared straight ahead at his wife's casket. Ali had been gone four days now and he still felt like the air had been punched out of him. It was a cruel irony him losing his fifth wife the only other woman he had truly loved since Shannon. Had been taken by the descendents of the monster who had killed his first wife. He just prayed that Ali and Shannon were friends up there and were both watching Kelly play in the clouds. While keeping guard over Michaela. He heard a soft cry and saw Tony sitting down beside him holding the three-year old in his arms.

"Hey Boss, how you holding up?" Tony asked.

"As well as I can be." Gibbs admitted.

"I am so sorry about Ali, she was such a wonderful and caring woman." Tony apologized.

"Thank you for taking care of Michaela the past few days." Gibbs replied.

"It's no problem she is a great girl but she needs her daddy right now." Tony replied.

"I know I just don't know if I can do it alone." Gibbs admitted.

"You won't be alone." Tony assured handing Gibbs his daughter.

"Hi Michaela, I love you and I am going to do my best to raise you but Tony is right. I will not be alone. I have the best family imaginable and so will you." Gibbs vowed.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I wanted to write this story so I wouldn't have to take up too much of Mica's rules telling her origin story. Thanks for reading and please review. All the dates and stories are loosely based on NCIS episodes except for February 10th 2006.**


End file.
